Referring to FIGS. 1-2, a conventional off-set or digital printing system 100 using imaged metal plates or print heads generally includes a ripping system 102, a printing system 104, a scanning system 106, and a physical re-positioning system 108. Multiple ink printing involves the step of aligning the printing of each ink on the paper so they overlap as perfectly as possible, typically to within a thousandth of an inch. On printing system 100, registration is done by repositioning the individual imaged metal plates mounted on cylinders for each ink with respect to each other or the print heads for a digital printing machine. As shown in FIG. 2, as indicated by a block 202, system 100 comprises code to print a page having special vertical and horizontal registration targets suitable for use with special purpose high resolution cameras. As indicated by a block 204, system 100 comprises code to scan the registration targets using a high resolution camera to take digital images of the registration marks which ideally should overlap perfectly. Any shift between inks or separations will be shown by and included within the digital image to within a thousandth of an inch. As indicated by a block 206, system 100 comprises code to determine whether any correction of the print heads is needed. If no correction is needed, control is passed to a block 208 where system 100 ends this cycle of operation and waits for the next calibration cycle or request. If correction is needed, control is passed to a block 210 where system 100 comprises code to physically adjust the imaged metal plates by converting the mis-registration amounts into commands to the press hardware in order to reposition the imaged metal plates and/or change data timing so that the same print data will print differently. Control is then returned to block 202 where the cycle is repeated as frequently as necessary or desired. Digital printing presses, unlike traditional offset printing using imaged metal plates, have the unique ability to print every copy differently by sending different data to the print heads for each printing impression. To compensate for mis-registration, conventional digital printing presses physically adjust the position of the print heads for each ink and/or the relative timings of the print signals to the print head are adjusted. Subsequently, when the exact same print data is sent to the digital imaging machine, the registration of inks or separations appearing on the substrate is different and more accurate. However, physical movement of the print heads creates many problems, including down time of the printing press.